Gaduridan legislative election, 3674
1 | popular_vote1 = 27,534,236 | percentage1 = 44.8 % | swing1 = 0.8 | image2 = | leader2 = Sofia Franceschini | leader_since2 = 3660 | party2 = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 96 | seats2 = 87 | seat_change2 = 9 | popular_vote2 = 21,441,214 | percentage2 = 34.9 % | swing2 = 3.4 | image3 = | leader3 = Don Carter | leader_since3 = 3670 | party3 = Labor United | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 42 | seats3 = 50 | seat_change3 = 8 | popular_vote3 = 12,423,879 | percentage3 = 20.2 % | swing3 = 2.5 | map_image = Congress3674.svg | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Beatrice Tennant | before_party = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | after_election = Beatrice Tennant | after_party = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | color1 = FF0000 | color2 = 007BA7 | color3 = FE9501}} A snap election took place in Gaduridos in May 3674 to elect the 250 members of the Gaduridan Congress. The Congress is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a parliamentary system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state, while it controls the federal cabinet, and the Prime Minister. Furthermore, the President of the Federal Union, the country's head of state, is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background Following the last elections in 3673, dissatisfaction with the newly elected President Beatrice Tennant soared amongst the other political groups in the country. She had been elected on the ticket of the Progressive Workers of Gaduridos, and had been backed by the Labor United. Since then, however, the latter turned on the President, along with the Conservative Party of Gaduridos. This caused a legislative deadlock, as no single party held a majority in Congress. Despite the cool relationship between the President's party and the other groups in Congress, Tennant's personal ratings never dipped below 50 % in her first year in office. Nevertheless, the Labor United and the Conservatives called a snap election in an attempt to oust Tennant from office. Electoral system Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 250 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Campaign 'Conservatives' 'Progressives' 'Labor' Since the campaing of 3674 was a hasty one, the Labor United focused primarily on discrediting the President of the Federal Union, Beatrice Tennant. They had previously endorsed her presidential bid, but at this point had abandoned all forms of co-operation with her party, the Progressives. This form of negative campaigning stood in sharp contrast to the optimistic theme of the LUn's 3673 campaign. Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Only the major parties in Gaduridos at the time of the election are shown. Results Aftermath The Conservatives and the Labor United failed to oust President Tennant from office; she was in fact narrowly re-elected with 50.8 % of the vote in the second round. Since both parties gained in the elections, however, the dissatisfaction among them was minimal, though they pledged to defeat Tennant in the next elections, in 3677. Category:Elections in Gaduridos